supernatural_world_of_spiritfandomcom-20200216-history
A Main Character
Current in Autumn 2030 2 years later in November-December 2032 Future; In WInter 2035, Aubrey was battle with Forks Coven. Very Future; In Winter 2040, Final The Volturi v.s Forks Coven (F.C's won) Very-Very Future; In Fall 2052, Gavriila's grow up turn 18 years old Main Character in the Supernatural World of Spirit. * Brielle Black as Auli'i Cravalho * Aubrey Galanis as Cree Cicchino * Henry Langfield as Alex Lange * James Langfield as Matthieu Lange * Nadia Uley as Isabela Moner * Aidan Levison as AJ Mitchell * Sally Levison as Anastasia Kingsnorth * Paisley Devonshire as Shelby Simmons * Logan Black as Brandon Larracuente * Rory Mallinson as Owen Joyner * Richard Call as Dylan Jordan * Hal Garthwaite as Logan Shroyer * Matthew Kenner as Hayes Grier * Cody Call as Colin Ford * Talini Lidstone as Ava Allan * Chen Jeung as Leo Wu * Camille Rodríguez as Perla Tineo * Madeleine Arseneau as Thylane Blondeau * Corliss Huang as Tiffany Espensen * Michael Huang II as Dylan Wang * Gary Fletcher as Lucas Hedges * Evelyn Finau as Teilor Grubbs * Mason Finau as Deric McCabe * Paul Lahote Jr. as Alex Aiono * Livia Sederstrom as Kajsa Hallden * Charlie Sederstrom as Hampus Hedstrom * Oscar Sederstrom as Charlie Gustafsson * Nomi Guitron as Madison Beer * Elissia Merriwether as Lily-Rose Depp * Robert Percival as Tom Glynn-Carney * Sebastian Garcia as José Giménez Zapiola * Catalina Gonzalez as Malu Trevejo * Jayron St. John as Jabez Villalobos * Milan Heselton as Addison Rae * Algernon Caillouet as Loup * Luis Izquierdo as Erick Brian Colon * Göran Bjorkquist as Jacob Öman * Signe Mathiason as Amanda Edmundsson * Vivian Smith as Alyssa Lynch Guest Character: * Renesmee Cullen as Hailee Steinfeld * Jacob Black as Taylor Lautner * Sophie Lahote as Shay Mitchell * Nicolas Uley as Chaske Spencer * Marcus as Christopher Heyerdahl * Kate as Casey LaBow * Caroline Forbes as Candice King * Maria Martinez as Lacey Chabert * Embry Call as Kiowa Gordon * Noah Lidstone as Robert Sheehan * Anita Monsivais as María Valverde * Thomas Hardin as John Krasinski * Rachel Black as Tanaya Beatty * Rebecca Black as Tanaya Beatty * Solomon Finau as Darin Brooks * Andrew Black as Blake Michael * Paul Lahote as Alex Meraz * Luke Martinez as Ryan Paevey * Edvin Sederstrom as Martin Wallström * Joline Sederstrom as Amy Gumenick * Nellie Hultquist as Laura Vandervoort * Graham Kielman as Hayden Christensen Past Character: * Arielle Langfield * Travis Mallin as Ben Hardy * Ava Madeley as Alissa Violet * Harry Mallinson as Niall Horan * Brent Albright as Lofton Shaw Future Character: * Sidney Call as Unnamed Young Adult * Gavriila Black as Unnamed Young Adult * Finn Walker as Unnamed Young Adult * Henry Langfield II as Unnamed Teenager Boy * Isabella Levison as Unnamed Teenager Girl * Freddie Levison as Unnamed Teenager Boy * Adam Galindez as Unnamed Teenager Boy * Jeffrey Kenner as Unnamed Teenager Boy * Adaiah Lahote as Unnamed Teenager Boy * Abrielle Caiazza as Unnamed Teenager Girl * Emily Nazworth as Unnamed Teenager Girl * Ximena Grijalva as Unnamed Teenager Girl * Maximus Moranville as Unnamed Teenager Boy * Victor Moranville as Unnamed Teenager Boy * Callie Moranville as Unnamed Teenager Girl * Tindra Bjorkquist as Unnamed Teenager Girl * Faye Langfield as Unnamed Teenager Girl * Lucinda Jeung as Unnamed Teenager Girl * Josie Jeung as Unnamed Teenager Girl Member of Group: * Forks Coven * Black Pack * Olympic coven * Chinese Coven * Sweden Coven Location (s): * Forks High School * Langfield Boarding School for the Young & Gifted * Kenner House